Not a Fun Halloween
by omfg it's sophie
Summary: Sirius arrives at the Potter's house one Halloween to find his worst nightmare come true.


A/N: this is just a one shot while I think for things for Secrets.

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all the characters, places and everything really. I just put them into words. \

SUMMERY: Sirius goes to Godric's Hollow on Halloween to find something he's been dreading.

He landed the bike and jumped off, looked around wildly, not caring it had fallen over; scratching the oh-so clean surface he had polished innumerable times. He spotted the house after a moments thought of 'Godric's Hollow' and sprinted towards it, eyes fixed on the luminous green skull above the house, a snake winding itself into the mouth of the skull. His gasp of horror got lost somewhere in the regions of his throat, but he continued to sprint to the shabby cottage, skull leering down at him.

He tripped over a stray root, and scrambled up, eyes still fixed on the skull. Oh God. Oh no. No, no, no. It couldn't be true. No. He sprinted fast and slapped his hand on the freezing door knob. Freezing. It felt as if it zapped all the life out of him. He froze momentarily, staring at his hand. What was he doing just standing there? Suddenly, snapping to reality, he shoved open the door, stumbling into the dark room, the scene that met his eyes appalling.

Furniture was thrown everywhere, as if in defence. The vase he himself had bought Lily for her birthday a year ago lay smashed on the floor, the flowers turned to ash. He stared at it for a second, then looked up and immediately wished he hadn't.

Lying on the floor, about two metres in front of him was James's body. His eyes were open, wide with horror, staring. Just the staring got him. His hair was tousled more then it was usually, and there was a cut across his cheek. Other then that, he just looked like he had fallen down and was going to get back up anytime. That was the worst of it.

He gasped, this time it was quite audible, and approached the body. A small bit of him thought that James would just jump up, laughing and yell 'April Fools!' and when he, Sirius, reminded James it was October, he would laugh and prod him in the chest like when they were kids. But James didn't jump up, and no one shouted April Fools. James was far from jumping up in the position he was in. And it was his entire fault.

_There was a high pitched cackle and the door burst open. The man's head whipped around wildly. Oh, God, no. _

"_Lily! It's Him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off! Run! Go!" he shouted, whipping his wand out and bolting downstairs._

"_James!"_

"GO!_" _

_He heard the slam of another door upstairs and Lily coaxing Harry to be quiet. James stopped outside the living room door, staring at the handle. He had to go in there; in and face his death against Lord Voldemort. Die for Lily and Harry. Die to Voldemort, the dark lord who had ripped so many lives from so many bodies; who had destroyed so many families, so many lives; who had just simply wiped some off the face of the planet like they were worth nothing._

_And now it was going to happen to him. _

_He could turn back now. Could turn back, grab Lily and Harry. They could Apparate to somewhere else, Harry using side-along. They would be safe…But they would also be considered cowards. _

_And he wasn't a coward._

_Clenching his teeth, James pushed open the door, straight-backed, proud. He wasn't a coward. _

"_Potter."_

_He whipped around at the cold voice, glaring at the figure with hatred. He knew Voldemort who was under that mask. _

_He wasn't a coward._

_James narrowed his eyes, gripping his wand even tighter. _

"_Give me the child, and I can spare your life, Potter. You and your wife's. Even if she _is_ just a pathetic Mudblood," Voldemort hissed. James felt anger swell up in him, but he didn't say anything, he just stared at the man, eyes narrowed. He wouldn't look away. Voldemort raised his wand. "Answer me," he said softly, but not in a comforting sort of way. "Answer me, Potter!" But James didn't say anything._

"_Crucio," he hissed. James sprung his knees to jump aside, but the curse was already upon him. _

_Pain raged through his body, a million and one white-hot knives piercing his skin wherever they could touch. He bit back a yell, but ended up screaming, falling over a writhing with pain._

_But the pain left as soon as it had come. James scrambled up again, panting and looking around. _

"_Just a taster," Voldemort said with a nasty grin. James's hands clenched into fists. "Now are you going to answer me, Potter? Or would you like another little taster?" James stared at him. _

"_I won't back down," he said proudly. "I'm no coward. I'll show my face to you. I'll die protecting my family. Oh yes, I know I'm going to die. One way or another." James took a step towards Voldemort. "But I'll die fighting. I won't run away and I most definitely will not give you Harry." _

"_Very well." Voldemort's look was venomous. He looked James up and down slowly before raising his wand again. "You are too arrogant for your own good, Potter. Lord Voldemort offered you a chance. You should have taken it, pleased. But I see that you are too proud. You wish to see my face? Very well." A pale hand rose to the mask and he pulled it slowly off. James took his chance._

"**_Impedimenta," he yelled. _**

**_Voldemort raised his wand in time to block the spell lazily. _**

**"_Come on, Potter. I hear from a dear friend Severus Snape that you can fight better then that." Rage swam through his body, but James didn't answer. _**

**"_Incarcerous," James said, but once again Voldemort reflected the spell. A smile lit his face._**

**"_I'll give you one last chance, Potter," he said smoothly, walking towards James. James stood his ground, staring into the bottomless red eyes. "Give me your boy and I'll let you and your wife go." A small smirk crossed his pale features. "A Dark Lord's promise." _**

_James stared at him. He and Lily could have more children. They would go to Hogwarts, make friends, and cause trouble. Sirius would be a godfather. Remus could tutor them. Ha. Peter… He could track down Peter and murder him. Bloody Peter._

_But these thoughts went in one ear and out the other. James shook his head._

"_No," he said definitely. "No way." _

_Voldemort's smirk grew more pronounced. _

"_Very well then, Potter," he said quietly. "You had your chance. Goodbye." _

_James braced himself, staring at Voldemort, wand raised. _

"_Expelliarmus," James yelled. This time Voldemort was caught off guard and his wand flew out of his hand. James dived behind the couch took a breath then stood up. "Wingaurdium Leviosa!" The couch flew into the air and James made it fly foreword with a flick of his hand. Voldemort raised a palm, stopping the couch from hitting him then set it down. He raised another hand and his wand flew back into it. James stared._

_A vase crashed above James's head, littering his hair with glass. He looked around in spite of himself and saw the vase Sirius had bought Lily on the floor. Or what was left of it. He glared at Voldemort and raised his wand again. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. James dove to the ground and heard a small yell from above. Voldemort's eyes flicked briefly to the ceiling, then he looked down at James, advancing towards him._

"_I do not wish to fight, Potter. I will most certainly win and I'm afraid I have better things to do then waste my time with pointless jinxes." James stared up at him, eyes burning. There was no way he could fight it now. No way that he could avoid it. He braced himself again, knowing that this time he wouldn't be able to defend himself. He stood up slowly, back straight. _

_James stared at him. "Alright then," he said quietly. "Have it your way." He raised his wand again. _

_He would go down fighting, even if he couldn't fight the man before him. He wouldn't go down begging for death. No way._

_As Voldemort raised his wand and shouted, once more, "Avada Kedavra!" James opened his mouth to repel the curse somehow, or at least send some sort of thing to him, but it was too late. The curse hit his body and he fell to the ground, dead before he hit it. _

_He had died fighting. He had died proud, defending the family he loved so much. And that was what the difference was. He didn't die kicking and screaming. He died fighting. And that was the difference._

Sirius dropped deftly to his knees, ignoring the searing pain in his knee from a shard of glass on the floor. He gaped blankly at his friend's body, one hand going to James's chest, the other to his own forehead. Oh god. His eyes were fixed on James's, just staring blankly at his friend's frozen state of horror. "James," he breathed, staring at him. "Prongs. I'm sorry…" Sirius trailed off, unable to contain himself, sobbing dryly. Finally, after what seemed like hours of shaking, he felt a tear roll down his nose and drop onto James's shirt. He watched as the salty water disappeared, leaving only a darker patch of material behind it. He shuddered slightly and stood up, swaying and looking anywhere but at his dead friend.

"L-lily?" he called, stumbling over an upturned chair and edging towards the kitchen. "Harry? Lils…?" Sirius gasped in horror. This wasn't as bad as seeing James dead, but it came pretty close to see his wife lying there on the floor, eyes closed, mouth wide open, as if in a scream. He took a step back, eyes fixed on the once beautiful young woman in front of him. Correction. She was still beautiful, even in death, which scared him. Sirius turned, hearing something outside the house. His eyes darted briefly to James before he sprinted out of the house again. And standing there was the hugest man he had ever seen. Hagrid.

"Hagrid," he said, voice cracking. "Hag-" But then he noticed the bundle in the half-giant's arms. Harry. "Harry," Sirius murmured, running foreword, as if to grab the baby.

"No, Sirius," Hagrid said, voice gruff from crying. "No. You… you were they're Secret Keeper." He stared at Sirius, dumbstruck. "How could ya, Sirius?" Sirius blinked in confusion.

"Peter was," he said quietly. "Harry's my godson, Hagrid. Give him to me." Hagrid stared at him, dumbfounded. He mouthed something, but nothing came out. "Hagrid…"

"You killed James, Sirius," he said, thick tears squeezing from his eyes. Sirius gripped his hands. He as good as killed them. But he hadn't done it directly. Peter had. Peter had sold them to Voldemort.

"Give him to me, dammit!" Sirius shouted, eyes fixed on the boy. He spotted the slash across his forehead and took a step towards Sirius, tears now running freely down his face, obscuring his vision. Hagrid took a step back. "Harry. Harry, it's Padfoot… shh." The boy was wailing loudly, but at the sound of his godfather's nickname stopped, arms outstretched. This time Hagrid didn't stop Sirius from taking the baby. He held him to his chest, tears flowing freely. "It's okay, Harry. Padfoot's here. Don't worry."

"Mummeh," Harry gurgled, arms around Sirius's neck. Sirius shook his head. He couldn't tell the boy. But he'd rather it was him then anybody else.

"Mummy's gone, Harry. She and Daddy have gone bye-bye for you, alright?" He couldn't see anymore. The tears were too heavy now. Perhaps this was the worst of it. Telling Harry. "They're together, above us. And they'll always be with you, even though you can't see them." He wasn't sure whether Harry understood or not. But he had to tell him. "And they'll always love you, Harry. Always and forever."

"Mooneh," Harry mumbled. "Wortale?" A wave of anger swept through Sirius and he shook his head.

"Moony is alright," he said softly, looking at Hagrid. 'But Wormtail won't be,' he thought briefly. Hagrid was holding out his arms for the boy. Sirius looked at him.

"'S for the best, Sirius," Hagrid murmured, prying Harry gently from Sirius's limp arms. He let go of the child, watching him.

"Don't worry, Harry," Sirius said, stroking back his hair, yet carefully avoiding the mark on his forehead. He really didn't want to know where that had come from. "Don't worry." Tears collected at his eyes again and he sunk slowly onto the low wall, putting his face in his hands. Hagrid looked at him sympathetically.

"They died fighten', Sirius," he said softly, own voice matted by tears. "'S how they'd've wanted to go." Sirius shook his head soundlessly, face still hidden in his hands.

"I'd be'er go, then," the half-giant said. "Harry's to be sent to his aunt and uncles… Dursleys or summat." Sirius looked up in horror.

"No," he said firmly. "No… Harry can't go there! They're _Muggles_ Hagrid. You should have heard L-…" But he cut off, unable to say his best friend's wife's name. Lily. No.

"'S what Dumbledore says, Sirius. Said summat abou' there bein' some protection. Dumbledore's never been wrong yet, Sirius."

But he had, Sirius thought boldly. He said that James and Lily would be safe if they used the Fidelius Charm. They had used it and this was the result. Sirius stared at Hagrid who was looking at him sympathetically.

"Take my bike, Hagrid," Sirius said finally, looking up at him. "If it'll help Harry… take my bike." His eyes were dry now, and he seemed to have made up his mind. "I won't need it any more."

Because I'm going to hunt down Pettigrew and kill him, Sirius added, but didn't say this aloud. He had a shrewd idea Hagrid wouldn't approve, though.

Sirius stood up suddenly. "Yeah, take my bike, Hagrid." He smiled slightly. "I'll be seeing you around."

And he turned on the spot, Disapperating and vanishing into thin air before Hagrid could say another word.

A/N: I just wrote this over a time. My mind is completely blank for Secrets, and I'll write a few one shots before I continue with it.


End file.
